Her Therapy
by AutumnDaybreakLuver
Summary: When Louisa Farron is forced to go home to Baltamore after an accident, can the run in with four guys during her recovery give her a new light on things? Jack Barakat X OC rated M for possible later content


**Hi guys, my first fanfiction ever. going in at the deep end I guess, thank you so much to GemiiniiBaby69 for Beta reading and supporting me in this.**

**I own everything but All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: All Time Low and ATL's songs copyrighted to their gorgeous selves.**

Lou turned to look at the crowd cheering as she shut her visor down and leaning forward to hold the handlebars of her Yamaha YBF R125, Mike Barrymore nodded at her as he lined up beside her, Lou nodded back and turned as the lights became green and pulled off along with the other bikes, the motors humming in harmony as they tore away from the crowds and into their own world of the race. Lou leaned into the corner and opened her leg slightly to counter balance her weight while going round the corner, during over taking a Ducati member, Lou straightened up as they came out of the corner and pushes the throttle a little bit harder as she flew up and past another racer, battling for second Lou refused to give into the Suzuki rider while they sped towards a corner, Louisa looked at her speed and then back at the corner realising that she couldn't break in time, throwing her weight into the corner, trying to handle it she felt the bike slide and collide with the Suzuki rider "Shit!" she cried as they went into the gravel and she felt the Suzuki roll over her torso and heard a crack that wasn't from her surroundings and then her sight went black.

Once the dust had cleared Lou finally came round and looked around, the Suzuki bike was up and about and picking up both of their bikes while calling the first aiders across, Lou groaned and tried to sit up but found herself in absolute blinding pain. "It's alright Farron, we will get you out of here" one of the paramedics talked to her but she didn't take any real notice, she felt herself being eased onto the stretcher and taken off, Lou mentally cursed as they ran through the procedure, what's her name, where does she live, does she remember where she is and what she was doing, does anywhere hurt blah, blah, blah. It was all the same to Lou she had fallen off before, yes she knew her name it was Louisa Farron, yes she remember where she lived, Baltimore USA, yes she remembers where she is, Brands Hatch, England. And yes she remembered what she was doing, she was racing and went too quickly into the corner and she fucking fell off, these guys where idiots, though she rolled her eyes to no one in particular knowing it was what they had to do. Lou heard them on the phone to her sister Sarah who lived in Italy, her mother country so to speak, Louisa was born there then moved when she turned 18, though she had a slight English accent from going to England for two years and lost her Italian accent when she spoke English, though when she spoke Italian, she quickly picked it up again fairly quickly, especially when she was at home in the north of Italy, Lou smiled remembering her sunny homeland, she heard someone call her name and came out of her daze "Pardon?" she murmured, her voice was slightly hoarse but she realised that is was because she had yelled out as she fell, well that was what she could tell as the team radio was being replayed along with the clip of her falling to try and see what went wrong. "hello Louisa, your sister asked to take you back to Baltimore and she will fly over there as soon as she can ok?" the paramedic's brown hair was pulled back into a bun as she smiled down with experienced eyes, '_she must have seen must worse'_ Lou thought, then she shook her head a little "No, I'm ok tell my sorella that I'm ok, I will go back home but she doesn't need to fly over, I'm fine" she heard her sister on the phone, sorella was Italian for sister, Lou normally switched to the familiar name when she spoke to her sister. The phone was held up to her ear and she smiled hearing her sister's strong voice called softly to her "Sorella? What happened?" she asked gently, the softness she always spoke to Lou with. "I'm ok, I'm just a little tired, it took a lot out of me, got any dirt on what I did?" Lou asked warily.

"You broke a few ribs, two under your shoulder blade though, so raising your left arm will hurt like fuck" Lou laughed at her terminology

"Great, so I'm stuck like this hmm?"

"Seems like it, will you be ok?"

"Si" even though she was on the phone to her, Lou nodded weakly out of habit. "How's Matteo?"

"Last time he wrote he was in reserves, that was a few weeks ago though, I'm sorry Lou" she said slightly weakly, their brother had joined the army when he came to America to see Lou, he hadn't written often, though his letter came with large gaps in between, though they are pages and pages long when he does write. Lou sighed, hearing someone calling her in the background. "Go, I will text you on my status" Lou heard her laugh as she said her goodbye, she hung up and Lou was given painkillers and told her flight was in the next hour or two, good thing she had packed last night,

Once the flight had landed Lou was driven home in a taxi with her things, taking the two bags into her house. She travelled light, a duffel bag and a sleeping bag, all for a 2 week tour of Europe, '_cut short now I guess' _Lou thought. She sighed and walked into her house hearing a very excited bark, she smiled as she opened the door, seeing the Italian greyhound went running up to her. "Hey Rocky" Lou smiled, the dog always making her smile, he was goofy but he was big hearted. The greyhound puppy ran around in circles until Lou heard a familiar voice "Rocky? who is it?" her best friend Stephanie rounded the corner to see who had opened the door, only to break into a big smile "Lou-Lou!" she ran up to her friend while Lou stepped back slightly "No!" Lou exclaimed fearing the pain, Stephanie stopped and looked worried "Are you ok?" she watched her friend's expression soften. "I'm fine, I'm back early because I..." Lou sighed annoyed "I fell off and stupidly broke my fucking ribs" She looked at Stephanie who smiled as she walked away tying her dark brown hair into a high ponytail "I'm crashing here for a few days then, you aren't going un-helped acting like some big-ass tough girly when I know you are a soft hearted wimp" Lou walked in to see Stephanie start dinner and smiled "Then let me help at least" Stephanie shot her friend a smile as they started making stir fry with Rocky who claimed the bits the girls knocked onto the floor for the puppy.

The next morning Lou awoke in the living room, crashed on the couch due to unable to be able to climb stairs properly, to a killing pain in her back just under her shoulder blade and groaned "Stephie? I can't get up" Lou cried out slightly trying to move her arm to sit herself up, her best friend rushed in with a glass of water and painkillers while grinning "Told ya, soft hearted wimp" Lou scowled while taking the pills slowly, careful not to be a douche and hurt herself even more, then Lou's senses woke up and her eyes lit up "coffee, gimme now!" Stephanie smiled and exited the room then entered again with a steaming mug, after handing it to Louisa, Stephanie listened to Lou's stories of their trip around Europe and winced as her best friend finishes the fall and smiles "Still, Rocky missed you a lot" Lou smiled at her friends statement and rolled her head in a circular motion to try and get the cramps out of it "I bet he did" Lou smiled and petted the dog who was laying beside the couch. Lou handed Stephanie her empty mug and fell back onto the pillows of the sofa bed and was asleep before her head hit the soft pillows...

**So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Read and Review please, will recieve much love :3**


End file.
